


Fight or Flight [Podfic]

by johnlockypodfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Jealous John, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Self-Doubt, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlockypodfics/pseuds/johnlockypodfics
Summary: This is the story of John and Sherlock during Mary’s months away from London.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Fight or Flight [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fight or Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032004) by [saintscully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintscully/pseuds/saintscully). 



[Johnlock Podfic Club](https://soundcloud.com/johnlock-podfic-club) · [FIGHT OR FLIGHT](https://soundcloud.com/johnlock-podfic-club/fight-or-flight)


End file.
